


Laughter Inc.

by pec



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuma goes on a business trip and Nobunobu tags along.</p><p>(- OR - In which Tatsuma and Nobunobu are totally smitten with the other but try to act professional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the mighty Gorilla does.

Tatsuma and Nobunobu were seated next to each other on a sofa that was too stiff to be called a sofa in a drawing room that held more decorative furniture than it needed, sipping tea that was just as expensive as it was bland. They were the only two people in the room; the doorman had left after showing them in the room and the maid had done the same after serving them tea. It had been almost an hour since they’d been here and the master of the house, the person they were here to see, had yet to receive them.

Nobunobu looked well at ease, calmly sipping tea and maintaining a disinterested expression – he was quite used to the propensity of the wealthy – whereas Tatsuma couldn’t stop fidgeting.

He bounced his left knee as he looked out the wide uncovered windows into the gardens beyond.

“Fantastic view,” he commented. “They should’ve built a balcony here.”

“I’m sure they have some in the private rooms,” said Nobunobu in a bored voice. Tatsuma glanced at him and wondered whether Nobunobu grew up in a room with a balcony and a nice view, but didn’t voice his question.

He cast a look about the room for the umpteenth time – he couldn’t stop staring at all the eccentric hangings on the walls around them; ancient photo frames, porcelain plates, paintings, certificates, and even mammal heads mounted on wooden plaques.

“Do you think they’re real?” he asked, turning to Nobunobu, thumb pointing back at the severed heads.

“Who knows,” said Nobunobu, without looking up. “Could be.”

“They’re so eery.” Tatsuma turned back to the wall. “Especially that dark one – feels like its beady eyes are watching me.”

Tatsuma shuddered lightly and stood up to pace in front of the wall of dead animals. “It really is following me with its eyes, yikes.”

Tatsuma continued entertaining himself, moving from one side of the room to another, and Nobunobu watched him in amusement before speaking. “Maybe it likes you.”

Tatsuma paused in his tracks and turned to look at the other man who – he couldn’t believe his eyes – was grinning into his teacup. Tatsuma couldn’t believe his ears either; _Nobunobu had just cracked a joke!_ He took his seat beside him, feeling giddy and bold.

“Well, I’m not overly impressed, so don’t worry.”

Nobunobu snorted and looked away. Tatsuma chuckled.

They were a long ways from home to close a business deal with a leather manufacturer. Nobunobu’s presence in this meeting wasn’t a requirement but a request from Tatsuma, which the former had accepted willingly. In fact, Nobunobu often seemed to have difficulty turning him down, a quality Tatsuma was careful not to exploit. Well, maybe not _too_ careful.

Nobunobu crossed his meticulously tailored dress pants clad legs and leaned back in his seat as he stared out the window, resting his chin on his hand. Tatsuma watched him from behind his sunglasses, not bothering to finish his now lukewarm tea.

Everything about Nobunobu fascinated him – his mannerism, his decision and conviction to turn over a new leaf in life, his hunger to learn more about the world, his thinly veiled admiration of everything Sakamoto Tatsuma (Tatsuma wasn’t blind to any of it) – and Tatsuma all around had a good time in his company and couldn’t get enough of it. (And those good looks only added to the attraction.) So it was lucky that Nobunobu had shown interest in the merchandising business, and if anyone asked him, Tatsuma would maintain he was just showing him the ropes and doing the other man a favor instead of admitting how self-serving his intentions were. He always did perform his transactions better when he had an audience and therefore could pretend this was a purely professional arrangement, nothing personal, when in truth, he was irrevocably charmed by Nobunobu and kept creating opportunities to spend time with him and learn more about him.

Maybe Nobunobu felt Tatsuma’s relentless gaze trained the back of his neck because he suddenly turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Tatsuma quickly shifted his eyes to the deer head behind Nobunobu – it was so much easier to stare into the marble eyes instead of the inquisitive ones.

When the host finally arrived, arms wide in greeting and three maids in tow, Tatsuma and Nobunobu were grateful for a chance to get on their feet and move around. (Although, Tatsuma had already been moving around not too long ago.) As they exchanged pleasantries, the maids replaced the platters of biscuits and cakes with bowls of fresh fruits and nuts. They were offered large glasses of very red fruity drinks. Tatsuma bit the inside of his mouth as Nobunobu stared at the drink in distaste; he _hated_ strawberries.

Mr. Reza, their portly and thick-mustached host seated in an armchair next to Tatsuma, urged them to eat and drink between reading the official documents Tatsuma had handed him. Nobunobu, not wanting to offend the potential client, took a sniff of the drink and a looked at it in confusion. Tatsuma took a sip from his own glass and brightened.

“It’s watermelon!” he whispered. Nobunobu visibly relaxed and drank some more from his glass.

Tatsuma himself had never had watermelon in juice form before, he didn’t dislike it. He wondered whether Nobunobu had tried it before and if he liked it or not. He wondered which flavor Nobunobu preferred. He contemplated the fact that he didn’t even know his companion’s favorite fruity drink flavor, and as Mr. Reza called for his attention, he fleetingly considered how messed up his priorities were if all his thoughts were consumed by the man he was not here to make a business deal with.

He turned his back to Nobunobu and focused all his attention to the other man. He started by complimenting the spacious house and the gracious hospitality and proceeded to brief Reza about his company; basically repeated what was already in the papers but with more enthusiasm and boasting. Confidence never hurt when displayed in moderate degrees. He advised about the potential losses and benefits and how to turn those losses into opportunities. He talked animatedly, adding anecdotes and jokes, as he shared his experience with past satisfied clients. Emphasis on satisfied. The other man was transfixed on his words, nodding and offering the occasional “mhm” here and there.

Tatsuma was in his element, reading his client’s face and feeding him all the right information. Nobunobu was watching him avidly – Tatsuma tried not to get distracted but it was difficult; Nobunobu was leaning forward in his seat, eyes wide, and probably holding his breath too, bless him.

At the end of his sales pitch, he had eliminated all of Reza’s concerns and had his full confidence. They shook hands and Reza told them to help themselves to the refreshments as he fetches his checkbook. (Tatsuma felt disappointed that the man hadn’t brought the checkbook with him.) 

“That was brilliant,” said Nobunobu and Tatsuma busied himself with removing the bowl covers one by one. “Really incredible.”

Tatsuma tried not to preen under the awestruck gaze – it was a struggle not to throw his chest out and grin widely – and offered some fruits to his admirer.

“Care for some cherries? Or perhaps some…” He paused over the next bowl. “…worms?”

Tatsuma blinked at the foreign looking fruit (if you could call it that). Nobunobu leaned over and joined him in the gawking.

“They look like caterpillars…” said Nobunobu and Tatsuma started to feel queasy. He had seen many strange foods in his life and he wouldn’t put it past being served something alive and insecty. Nobunobu reached out to touch the lime green, bristly, worm-length contents of the fruit bowl but decided against it at the last moment, and Tatsuma was grateful for that. He covered his mouth with a hand and looked away. Nobunobu noticed Tatsuma’s discomfort and picked up the bowl and sniffed.

“Smells sweet, like jam,” he offered. “They’re immobile too, I don’t think these are alive.”

Nobunobu’s forehead was wrinkled and he was leaning slightly in. Tatsuma barely had time to appreciate the concern and mull over the sudden warmth in his chest as Mr. Reza entered the room with the signed check.

“What are those?” asked Tatsuma, pocketing the check and pointing at the bowl Nobunobu was pushing away on the low table.

“Oh! Those are _shahtoot_ , white king mulberries, grown in our own gardens. Do try some, they’re a favorite around here!”

“Ah, no thanks,” said Tatsuma weakly. “They look rather unappetizing.”

“What’s this, where’s your adventurous spirit, oh great businessman!” said Mr. Reza boisterously, thumping Tatsuma’s shoulder, before turning to Nobunobu. “How am I supposed to take someone scared of _shahtoot_ seriously?”

Reza roared in amusement at his own joke and Tatsuma frowned. But when Nobunobu dissolved into laughter as well, he felt his frown slip away. He watched Nobunobu’s shoulders shake with mirth, eyes closed, and a hand on his stomach. The laughter was infectious, loud, and free of malice. The warmth from earlier returned in Tatsuma’s chest and spread out over his neck and face. It was a crime that Nobunobu didn’t laugh more often, and Tatsuma decided he didn’t mind bearing the burnt of jokes if it made Nobunobu open up like this.

When Nobunobu sobered up, he looked over at Tatsuma with a playful smirk and picked up a mulberry and took a bite, never breaking eye contact. Reza said something but Tatsuma didn’t hear.

Boy, was he in major trouble.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed the soul :3


End file.
